There have been known a television apparatus provided with a sensor that detects the angle of the main body having a display panel with respect to the stand (see, for example, Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2007-074130).
This type of electronic devices are required to be provided with a angle detection mechanism with a simple structure that is less likely to cause trouble.